Versus
by Alexander-The-Real-Champion
Summary: Las peleas estan decididas, el combate es definitivo, el ganador es premiado y el perdedor castigado.
1. Default Chapter

Ninguno de los personajes a Excepción de Coleccionista es mío, yo lo uso con fines gratuitos y sin fines de lucro, si los personajes son tuyos, yo soy pobre y no puedo darte mucho dinero.

* * *

**+VerSus/**

Vs

Cuando varios guerreros se juntan, deben batir en duelo.

* * *

Las batallas serán libradas por diferentes sujetos que serán llevados a un universo extraño, el que gane será recompensado y el que pierda, será castigado, pelean por victoria¿Quién vencerá y quien será castigado?

* * *

Los integrantes serán:

Ryoga Hibiki de Ranma ½

Kouga de Inuyasha

Inuyasha de Inuyasha

Iori de KoF

Shingo de Kof

Ranma de Ranma ½

Depredador de Depredador la película

Ukyo de Ranma ½

Shampoo de Ranma ½

Vegeta de Dragón Ball

Kakarotto de Dragón Ball

Superman

Spiderman

Batman

Gambit de Los X Men

Wolverine de los X Men

Darth Vader de Star Wars

Darth Maul de Star Wars

Tuxedo Mask de Sailor Moon

Squall Leonhart de Final Fantasy 8

Neo de Matriz

Apocalipsis de X Men.

Ken Masters de SF

Mitsurugi de Soul Calibur

Boba Fett de Star Wars

Sakura Kasugano de SF

Akane de Ranma ½

Van Fanel de escaflowne

En un universo vive el Coleccionista, amante de las batallas, traía criaturas a pelear por diversión.

Estaba aburrido de criaturas de poco cerebro, de poco poder, peleas que terminaban antes de empezar, entonces pensó en traer campeones de diferentes universos, verlos pelear con sus habilidades, darles recompensas o castigos.

Después de escoger los personajes de su juego decidió escenarios.

Peleas

Ryoga Vs Iori

En Plataforma de Vuelo de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Ken Masters Vs Neo

En el puente George Washington

Shingo Vs Ukyo

En el Metro de New York

Wolverine Vs Mitsurugi

Isla en Namek

Inuyasha Vs Boba Fett

Azoteas de Las Vegas

Apocalipsis Vs Kakarotto

Bosques de Endor

Ranma Vs Tuxedo Mask

Castillo de Jabba el Hutt

Kouga Vs Depredador

La azotea del Diario el Planeta en Metrópolis

Shampoo Vs Gambit

La Baticueva

Spiderman Vs Batman

Calles de Nerima

Vegeta Vs Superman

En la Galaxia Andrómeda

Darth Vader VS Darth Maul

Torre de Tokyo

Squall Leonhart Vs Van Fanel

En un barco e Venecia Italia

Sakura Kasugano Vs Akane Tendo

Disneylandia(Cualquiera se irrita en el lugar mas irritante del mundo)

Inician las batallas, Iori va caminando por una calle oscura, pasa de bajo de un puente y siente una presencia extraña, de momento una energía lo rodea, el escucha vence o serás castigado.

¿Uh¿Quién eres- Exclama Iori

En un bosque se ve a Ryoga, voltea para todos lados, entonces acelera, comienza a correr, el ve atrás, pero no ve lo que lo esta siguiendo, después un energía lo rodea y escucha vence o serás castigado.

¿Qué esta pasando que eres- Pregunto Ryoga

En esos momentos ambos aparecen en un lugar, extraño, si salido de una película de SciFi o ciencia ficción, es el puerto de la estrella de la muerte, ambos ven y se ven en ese momento Iori ve a Ryoga.

¿Tu eres quien me trajo a este lugar- Lo señala con un dedo en modo despectivo

¿Crees que se algo de esto? Se menos que tu- Voltea la cabeza para ver, pone cara de impresionado

No me ignores, no te ves muy fuerte, ja traerme a pelear contigo- Se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda se va caminando

EEEEY CALLATE INSOLENTE, SE POR QUE ME TRAJERON A GOLPEARTE- Ryoga se pone en pose de pelea

INSOLENTE te voy a acabar en segundos- Iori se pone en posición para atacar.

Iori corre para agarrar con una mano, Ryoga salta, le da una patada en el estomago.

¿Qué paso soy mas de lo que puede manejar- Iori voltea le patea la cara.

Ja eso debió matarte, pero aguantas mas de lo que debes- Se tapa la cara con una mano y ríe, Ryoga se reincorpora

Ja eres fuerte, ufff ¿Dónde estas- Iori lo ve extrañado

Estoy a tu derecha- Ryoga voltea a la izquierda, Iori se sorprende, Ryoga vuelve a dar vuelta y encuentra a Iori

Ja te encontré- Iori lo ve molesto

Es lógico tu volteaste al lado equivocado- Ryoga ataca con golpes pero Iori los evita, en un intento desesperado de Ryoga hace el truco de la explosión, lo cual destruye parte del suelo, los dos se quitaron, Iori vio que fue un recurso para ganar tiempo.

Ja no se tu nombre pero veo que eres débil- en eso se vio que junto sus manos y se oye un grito

Rugido de León- salió un ataque de energía el cual impacta con Iori, el cual es arrastrado contra el metal, este queda lastimado, Ryoga se ve enojado, lanza otra ráfaga Iori la evade

Yami Barai, sale un ataque de fuego, golpea a Ryoga, este sigue con el mismo ataque, Iori lo evade hasta el cansancio, Ryoga le lanzo un ultimo ataque, después de que Iori fuera aplastado en contra del metal, este estaba ya muy lastimado.

Se ve una energía rodeándolo a ambos, aparecen en un cuarto Ryoga apareció dándole la espalda al Coleccionista.

Estoy atrás de ti- Ryoga volteo a su derecha

Detrás de ti- volteo ala izquierda

Detrás de ti- se paro y lo volteo

Ha tu eres el que no puso a pelear- El hizo una reverencia

Si soy el Coleccionista, amo las peleas, fue buena, pero pudo ser mejor- Ryoga agarra a Iori y lo levanta, pero esta inconsciente

Vamos el debe de ser castigado, lo voy a poner a escuchar Ricky Martín- Ryoga intento correr con el, pero Iori desapareció

¿Cómo puede hacerles eso- Coleccionista se sentó en una silla

¿Qué quieres de premio? Aparte de volver a casa o sacar a Iori de ese lugar- Ryoga se sentó en el suelo y se puso la mano en la cabeza

Nada que puedas ofrecerme o que necesite – Coleccionista lo vio

¿Akane? Ese pensamiento paso por tu mente, pero eres demasiado honesto, te admiro, eres mejor que los demás, no buscas el camino fácil, deseas que sea feliz, te doy la respuesta ella va a serlo hasta su ultimo DIA- Coleccionista trae una silla, Ryoga se sienta

Bien Ryoga tienes el placer de estar en la sala de ganadores podrás ver los otros combates- El puso una pantalla

Coleccionista¿Por qué haces esto- Lo vio

Para no aburrirme, pero las batallas que veras serán muy variadas, jejejeje, Akane peleara, no se si gane- Ryoga lo ve

Si Akane pierde ¿Que pasara- Coleccionista lo ve y ríe

Tu ganaste, tu castigo era peor que el suyo- Ryoga lo ve con cara de enojo

¿Qué ibas a hacerme- El se toco la nuca

Iba hacer que vieras a ella sufriendo por que Ranma se caso con Ukyo, jejeje Ranma, Ukyo y Shampoo están en el torneo, les haré lo mismo- Ryoga lo agarro del cuello

No te metas con Ukyo- Coleccionista ríe

Ve lo que dijiste, te preocupaste por Ukyo, tus sentimientos son confusos incluso para ti- Coleccionista lo ve, Ryoga esta confundido

No te preocupes Ryoga, seguramente la única que perderá será Akane o Shampoo o ambas, Ukyo y Ranma no lo creo- Ryoga se ve confundido

¿Qué sigue- Coleccionista ve que Ryoga lo pregunto desganado

Bueno una pelea que ya se quien va a ganar, un chico rico bien entrenado, contra un sujeto moreno de un futuro negro y sombrío, vivió en una maquina, pero sabe pelear, a diferencia de el carece de entrenamiento real, experiencia contra una criatura viva, jejejeje- Coleccionista hace que vea la pantalla, se ve a un chico rubio en una moto por New York City, este acelera pero desparece del camino, escucha vence o serás castigado.

Claro amigo, solo déjame ver donde estas para poder hacer un poco de ejercicio de pie- Sus ropas cambian a su ropa de combate roja.

En otro lugar sombrío y regido por las maquinas se ve a un hombre, este no usa ropa muy elegante, de momento se ve que aparece una energía, cambia su ropa por una chamarra de cuero y lentes negro, escucha vence o serás castigado.

Ellos aparecen en las alturas de un puente, esta nublado, Ken aparece antes y ve hacia abajo, después aparece Neo, quien los ve

¿Eres parte de la Matrix- Ken lo ve y sonríe

Soy parte de un plan, para remover tu cara a mi pie- Neo lanza patadas voladoras, pero Ken las evade como si nada, Neo lanza secuencias de golpes, que son muy lentos para Ken, Ken ataco dándole todos los golpes, para

Uy que lento no sirves ni de saco de arena, mi abuela es mas rápida que tu- Neo comienza sus ataques, pero este empieza a ser mas lento, Ken le da un codazo y este cae inconsciente

He amigo si te paras te daré otra oportunidad de atinarme un golpe- Levanta una mano y sonríe, Neo se levanta intenta de darle un golpe por la espalda pero Ken, le da una patada al estomago, este cae del puente, una energía los rodea y los teletransporta, Ken aparece enfrente de el Coleccionista.

Hey pensé que podría tener una pelea real, puedes teletransportar a Spiderman, e uno de mis héroes y quiero una pelea real, no contra cucarachitas- Baja su pulgar en señal de enojo, Coleccionista lo ve

Perdón supuse tu victoria pero no supe que tu oponente seria tan decepcionante, mis disculpas, pero vera a Spidy, el es un participante en este juego- Sale una silla el se sienta, ve a la pantalla

¿Quién diablos eres pañoleta de tigre? El hijo de Rocky y Drácula- Este comienza a hacer jabs de box y a ponerse en poses de vampiro ríe

Soy Ryoga Hibiki y deja de molestarme- grita Ryoga, Coleccionista ríe

Uy amigo era un chiste pero veo que herí tus sentimientos- Ve la pantalla

A si perdone¿Qué le pasara al fetichista del cuero, al peinaditos relamidos, al lentes de sol, cuando no hay sol- Coleccionista ve a Ken

Lo puse a ver capítulos de Starsky y Hutch

Eso es un castigo, pero era muy malo ponlo a ver también Mágnum y también Miami 5-0- este ríe, Ryoga solamente ve a este

¿Crees que esto es gracioso- Ken cambia a un gesto serio

Ellos sabían que debían ganar, esta siendo castigados por no estar a nuestro nivel, de todos modos parecía que creían que ganarían, por eso se confiaron, la cara de ese sujeto que combatí, el pensó que era un debilucho, paga su condena- este ve ala pantalla

Ryoga, el tiene razón, ellos pensaron que vencerían como si nada, eso hizo que no se esforzaran hasta muy tarde- La pantalla se prende

Bueno se que tu no quieres algo, eres rico y lo tienes todo, una esposa un hijo, amigos y millones de dólares, eres obscenamente rico en todo los sentidos, pero te pregunto ¿Qué deseas- Ken pone cara de que piensa, pero tiene su mente en blanco hasta que le viene una idea

Quiero patearte el trasero- El Coleccionista lo ve extrañado

Temía tu deseo, pero sabia que no iba ser normal- Ken movió una mano en pose de esperar

Mi deseo es que seas infeliz, jajajaja- Coleccionista lo ve

Desea algo normal- Ken salta y lo ve

Deseo tres toneladas de refrescos- Coleccionista se cae de espalda

Aparece 3 toneladas de refresco en botellas de vidrio

Sabia que tu deseo seria algo ilógico, pero las tres toneladas son de liquido- Ken abre uno, Ryoga abre otro

Bueno no se pero el sujeto cree que vamos a tener sequía o algo- Aparece una pantalla mas grande se prende

Vean una pelea que acabara de manera inesperada

Seguramente Serra mas aburrida que la mía- Grita Ken

Dos grandes contrincantes de un poder similar- Mueve sus manos

Cállate seguramente es Hulk Vs El Perdedor Viviente- Grita Ken riendo

Bueno es Shingo Vs Ukyo.

El resultado me voy a dormir antes de que termine la pelea- Grita Ken

Se ve a Shingo practicando con su ropa de pelea parecida a la de Kusanagi, este es teletransportado.

¿Qué pasa- Ve que una energía lo rodea, escucha vence o serás castigado.

Yo siempre gano soy invencible jajajaja- Le cae una botella de vidrio en la cabeza

Le di- Grita Ken

Jajajajajajaja- Ríen Coleccionista y Ryoga sin control

Hey eso no fue gracioso- Grita Shingo

Para ti no- Responde Ryoga

Bueno se ve a Ukyo saliendo de la escuela, en eso una energía la rodea, escucha vence o serás castigado.

¿Qué diablos pasa- Ella se mueve mientras es colocada su ropa para pelar

Pasa que entraste a la dimensión desconocida- Ken empieza a tararear el tema de los expedientes X.

Fin del Capitulo

Comentarios al mail 


	2. Chapter 2

**+(VerSus)+**

Aperece Shingo dentro del metro, después aparece Ukyo

Hey esto es humillante, una mujer- Ukyo lo ve

Callate seguramente eres muy debil- Shingo se enoja

Oye niña ríndete- Ukyo le da un espatulazo , este cae

Jajajajaja- Rien Ken y Ryoga

Eso es igualdad de poder- Dice Ryoga

Hulk Vs Perdedor Viviente- Dice Ken, Shingo se para

Hey dejen de burlarse de mi- En eso Ukyo le da un golpe en el estomago

Ya ríndete, no me importa si las voces se burlan de ti, solamente me importa eso de ser castigado- Shingo se reincorpora

Soy el Gran Shingo- Ukyo se desespera

Pelea pelmazo- Shingo lanza golpes pero no le dan, después de darle una patada en el estomago a Ukyo esta le da un golpe en la cara

Esta bien muchacho tonto- Ukyo lo estrella contra la espátula lanzándolo contra un tubo, Shingo se reincorpora, para luego caer por haberse golpeado la cabeza, la cual sangra de la parte trasera, Ukyo se acerca pero son teletransportados, ella aparece frente al Coleccionista, Ukyo intenta atacarlo pero Ryoga lo detiene.

Ukyo, no puede ganar, es su dimension y son sus reglas- Ukyo ve a Ryoga y lo abraza

Ryoga, pense que no los volveria a ver ¿Hey que haces aquí?- Ken se pone de pie y rie

Este es el salon de la Fama, la sala de la victoria- Es detenido por el Coleccionista

Menos platica ¿Qué deseas?- Ella salta de emocion

Deseo que Ranma y yo estemos casados- Coleccionista levanta las manos

Hey eso va en contra de mis poderes, no puedo hacer que la gente cambie sus sentimientos, tampoco obligarlos, pide algo fisico- Ukyo se desilusiona

Deseo- Coleccionista la ve

Shingo esta siendo castigado como se merece, viendo como se rien de el en una tarima de circo, ademas de recibir jitomatazos- Coleccionista la ve

Esta bien deseo tener un negocio mas grande- Coleccionista aplaude

Cuando regresen sera mas grande- Ryoga mueve la cabeza

¿Por qué no desean la paz mundial?- Grita Ryoga

Hey dije que no podia hacer algo como eso, eso depende de la gente, no de mi poder, no puedo meter pensamientos o sentimientos que no se encuentren en esas personas - Coleccionista saca una silla del aire y la baja, Ukyo se sienta.

Esta bien, la proxima pele hara que salten de sus asientos

Lo mismo dijiste de la anterior- Grita Ken

Hey Ken no eres de mucha ayuda, a dejame te presento Ken Master Ukyo, Ukyo Ken Masters- Después el aparece una pantalla en la cual sale, un Samurai en el Japón medieval, este ve hacia atrás

¿Quién eres?- Pregunta Mitsurugi, este agarra su espada, es teletransportado, escucha vence o serás castigado.

En otro lugar, en la escuela de superdotados de Charles Xavier, se ve a un sujeto con una chamarra de cuero, este desaliñado candiense es Wolverine, el comienza a oler y voltea

¿Qué diablos pasa? Es tele transportado escucha vence o serás castigado.

Dejame verte y te castigare con mis garras hare sushi contigo

Aperecen en un una isla, el cielo se ve verde, igual que el agua

¿Dónde estamos?- Grita Wolverine bastante enojado, en eso ve a un samurai

Tu falta de paciencia sera tu derrota- Saca su espada

Ja eso crees, no duraras ni tres segundos- Saca sus garras

Entonces Mitsurugi hiere a Logan por el pecho, este mete su espada, en su funda

Ken, Ukyo y Ryoga ven a Coleccionista con cara de sorepresa, pensando en la muerte de Wolverine, Coleccionista señala la pantalla

¿Tan facil?- En eso Logan lo Ve

Todods menos Coleccionista ven impactado como se regenera Wolverine

Soy mutante, puedo dar tantos golpes como los que puedo aguantar- Este lo señala con sus garras, Mitusurugi saca su espada, comienza a atacar, pero Logan puede detener su espada con sus garras

Ja ¿Mi falta de paciencia me hara perder?- este ataca pero Mitsurugi se ve cansado, pareciera que no puede aguantar, respira con dificultad, no logra evadir un golpe y es travesado por las frias garras de metal de su contrincante, Mitsurugi cae, Wolverine piensa terminarlo, pero son teletransportados

Logan eres el ganador de la pelea, estas en el salon del triunfo- En eso ve a Ken quien le sonrie, Ukyo que se ve aterrada y Ryoga en pose de pelea

¿Quiere pelear niño¿Defender a tu novia?- Coleccionista aparece en medio

Mitsurugi y todos los del torneo estan vivos, siendo curados, curados y castigados, Mitsurugi esta oyendo un disco de Cuathemoc Blanco y Osvaldo Sánchez Remix.

Mounstro- Wolverine lo ataca este lo evade

Sabian que ganar era la unica salida honorable- Este lo ve a los ojos

Sale una silla acompañanos y dinos cual es tu deseo- Wolverine lo ve sorprendido

Ummm ¿Quién soy?- Coleccionista lo ve

Je eres Logan, Wolverine- Wolverine los ve Molesto

Dime ¿Quién soy?- Esta ves lo agarra del cuello molesto

No lo se, ignoro de tu pasado, no puedo controlar el tiempo, pero se que algun dia lo averiguaras, lo unio que puedo decirte, es James y Columbia Británica- Wolverine saca su garras y lo ataca, Coleccionista desaparece de sus manos

James ese es tu nombre real y donde debes buscar, perdon pero el resto debes de descubrilo tu- Todos ven a Coleccionista

Siéntense- Todos se sientan

La proxima pela promete mas que la anterior- Señala a una pantalla mas grande que las anteriores, en esta se ve aun muchacho de pelo largo blanco, orejas de perro y con ropa totalmente roja, es Inuyasha, este corre por los bosques como si buscara algo

Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar- En eso es teletransportado escucha vence o serás castigado.

¿Qué?

En otro lugar, el cual parece ser un planeta selvático, se ve una misteriosa figura, llamada Boba Fett, sobrevivio a los Jedis y ser deborado por un sarlacc, este busca a alguien pero, corre, Boba da un disparo de su blaster y este cae

Tontos, me mandan a matar algo tan sencillo- Después ve hacia el cielo

¿Qué?- es teletransportado, escucha vence o serás castigado.

¿Quién o que eres?- Dispara con su blaster

En eso aparecen ambos callendo en las azoteas de Las Vegas, es de noche y las luces de neon de los anuncios de los casinos estan prendidos, ambos ven con asombro el lugar

¿Dónde estoy? Pregunta Inuyasha confundido

Estas en tu tumba- Fett le dispara con su blaster, Inuyasha lo evade, este saca su epada salta y lo ataca, Fett usa sus mochila cohete para evadirlo, sigue lansando ráfagas de energia de su blaster, pero Inuyasha las evade

Viento coratente- De la espada sale enrgia, esta tira a Fett por unos anuncios de neon, Inuyasha ve abajo

Ukyo grita ¿Qué pasa pense que las peleas serian entretenidas o con gente del mismo poder- Ryoga ve a Ukyo

Ukyo ve la pantalla, creo que esto no esta acabado Ken sonrie

Esto apenas inicia

Ja facil- después de eso Fett aparece volando- Lanza fuego de un aditamento de su brazo, Inuyasha se tapa, espues este le lanza una cuerda a sus manos quitándole a colmillo de acero, Fett Aratra a Inuyasha por las azoteas, golpeándolo contra avisoa de neon, Inuyasha se pone de pie corre a la velocida de Fettelo patea por la espalda, este cae en una zotea pero Inuyasha ensima de un auto, este se ponde pie, sltando atraves de anuncios de neon, pero una ragfaga de energia le da en la espalda.

Todos estan sorepndido menos Ken

Sabia que haci terminaria- veia Ken la pantalla

Inuyasha ce y es golpeado por un auto, en eso se ve como Fett ve a Inuyasha, pero antes de terminarlo son teletransportados

Señor Fett parece que dio una demostración de una gran batalla- Fett lo ve

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- El se mueve

Yo soy el Coleccionista, el que ve peleas para entretenerse, esa señorita es Ukyo y su novio Ryoga, Ryoga lo ve con cara de enojo, este rubio es Ken Masters, el antisocial de la ezquina es Logan- Le aparece una silla

¿Dime que deseas?- Fett lo ve

Yo soy un cazarrecompensas, mato por dinero- Este saca una pntalla donde se ve a Inuyasha con un hueso en la boca y en una casa de perro

Este, se que deseas algo ¿Qué es?- Fett lo ve

Creditos de la republica, 50 000 000- Aparecene maletas Fett las revisa

Esta bien la proxima pelea va a comenzar, Todos incuidos Fett vieron la pantalla en esta aparecia, el mutante mas poderoso, Apocalipsis el cual esta en una pirámide egipcia

¿Quién o que eres?- Es teletransportado escucha escucha vence o serás castigado.

En eso aparece el Heroe que todos menos yo deseamos ser, a salvado al universo tantas veces que ya sabes que cuando el aparece todo va a estar bien, este se ve entrnando en una momtañas, en algun planeta distante

Uff creo que dejare de entrenar- este se limpia el sudor con una mano

¿He que fue eso?- ve al cielo es teletransportado

¿Quieneres y como hace la técnica de la teletransportacion?- Solo escucha vence o serás castigado.

Ambos aparecen y se ven

Fin del Capitulo 2

Esta bien, en este me consentre mas en las peleas, son menos hojas, pero es que no tenia que explicar ya mucho, en si las peleas dejan ver al ganador desde antes, pero algunas dan giros, la de Inuyasha, es el ejemplo.


End file.
